The Disciplinarian
by angellove126
Summary: AU What if Tsuna knew that he was going to be Vongola Decimo and became selfish and rebellious? It's up to Reborn to discipline the young boss. R27 and OOC Tsuna


Disclaimer: The plot is from the story The Disciplianarian and the characters are from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I do not own either of these.

Summary: AU What if Tsuna knew that he was the Vongola Decimo and became selfish and rebellious? It's up to Reborn to 'discipline' the young boss. R27 and OOC Tsuna.

* * *

A man wearing a fedora stepped out of an expensive, black car and closed it's door as he looked at the large building before him. The Vongola Headquarters. '_it's good to be back_' thought the man. This man was the greatest hit man in the world, Reborn. Many people knew of him and feared him. The hit man was at the Vongola Headquarters to tutor someone to return a favor for Vongola Nono. He smirked as he thought of the new student he would be tutoring starting today. Reborn had done quite alot of research on his new victi- I mean student and he was pleased at what he had found.

_Sawada Tunayoshi_

_Date of Birth: October 14_

_Age:14_

_The next boss of the Vongola Famiglia, Vongola Decimo. He is extremely selfish, for he has always got whatever he wanted just by stating the fact that he was Vongola Decimo. Many tutors have been hired in the past in order to discipline him, however they all left within a week due to a major headache because of his rebellious personality. He is also skilled in fighting and using a gun. There have been many occasions in which the tutor was threatened. _

Reborn's smirk widened at the thought. Most normal tutors would be trembling to have to teach such a child. However, Reborn was definitely not someone you would call 'normal'. Oh no, he was far from that alright. He personally thought that his last student, Dino, was far too easy. He needed a challenge, someone rebellious and would not fear him too easily. It was no fun if it wasn't challenging.

That's not the only thing he liked about the Decimo though. The moment he saw the photograph of the brunet, he had instantly fallen in love with him. With that petite body, untamed hair, the adorable brown eyes, and those kissable lips, the hit man couldn't help but want to claim the young boy as his.

The ex-arcobaleno walked up to the front doors of the headquarter. As two men in black suits opened them for him, Reborn viewed the inside of the Vongola headquarters. It hadn't changed since the last time he had visited, and that was a few years ago. There were flowers in expensive looking vases and paintings of the past Vongola Bosses on the walls. The ceiling was extremely high and there was a large chandelier hanging off of it. The hit man then noticed a young boy - who strangely had octopus shaped hair - running up to him.

" Ah! Reborn-san, we have been expecting you."

The teenager greeted with a nervous smile, I mean who wouldn't be nervous in front of the greatest hit man in the world? " Thank you very much for coming. I am Gokudera Hayato, Juudaime's personal assistant. Juudaime is waiting for you in his room" And with that, the silver-haired teen lead the way, with Reborn trailing silently behind.

" Juudaime, Reborn-san has arrived." Gokudera said as he knocked on the large wooden door connected to the Decimo's room. " Let him in" came the reply from the inside. Gokudera gave Reborn a apologetic smile, as if to show how troublesome his boss can be and that he was sympathetic for hit man who had to take care of him. " I'll leave you two alone now. A maid will come and inform you when dinner is ready." The young boy scurried away to give his boss and his boss' new tutor some privacy.

The so called 'tutor' glanced up at his fedora and saw Leon, his pet chameleon, running around in circles. Apparently the little creature was also excited to meet Sawada Tsunayoshi, much like his owner (not that his owner would ever admit it out loud). With a chuckle the hit man entered inside.

When Reborn walked into the room, he was greeted by a brunet with a scowl on his face. "So you're my new tutor?" Tsuna spat. The younger of the two was sitting in a chair which was at the back of the room. It looked like he wasn't pleased at having the hitman in the room.

"Even though I told Dad and Grandpa that I didn't need anymore tutors" The Decimo angrily muttered. Reborn heard it, but chose to ignore it. His black eyes wandered up and down the brunet's body. Oh how he wished he could ravish the young boy right this moment.

"So, how much did they pay you?" Tsuna asked with a growl. This snapped Reborn out of his musings. "They didn't pay me anything, I'm just doing this to return a favor to Nono" The brunet raised a eyebrow at this. '_What favor could the greatest hit man in the world have to return_' he wondered. "Oh well. It doesn't matter." Tsuna said "You'll be leaving in about a week anyways."

Now it was the hit man's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He asked even though he probably knew the answer.

"It means that I'll make it so that you'll wish you never stepped foot in the Vongola Headquarters." Tsuna replied with a smirk.

Reborn smirked as well. '_we'll see about that_'

* * *

This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me your opinion about it.


End file.
